Distractions
by Jewleighuh
Summary: I never really noticed how Drew really looked before. I mean, I knew he was good-looking but I thought it was all too superficial. Clare promises Alli she'll tutor Drew for the time being. That's all they'll do, right? My First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

"So?"

"Alli, I kinda have plans. I'm just not going to drop them for your 'boy-friend'." I argued. I knew there was no point, though. Alli had already won this battle.

"Writing vampire fiction about Eli does _not_ count." She teased.

I scowled. It pained me to think about him. His emerald eyes, his classic smirk, or his snarky come-backs. He was different from everybody else, but he didn't seem to mind. I really envied him for that. The fact he drove a hearse or that he only wore black didn't bother me. Somehow, he subconsciously dared me to try new things, to not be afraid. He was the only person I could have a sincere talk with.

But we haven't spoken in weeks.

I still can't understand the logic of it all. What did I do? Was he flirting or was he really just being all-around nice? I honestly thought he liked me.

Wrong.

Alli noticed my sudden change of emotion and kept talking.

"Ugh, Clare, please? Drew needs tutoring and all, but I _have_ to go to this audition. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" she whined.

I weighed my options. Alli was always there for me when I needed it…no. I couldn't let her win.

"Who better to tutor Drew then St. Clare herself?" Alli added.

I sighed. She had me there.

"What subject does he need tutoring in the most?" I asked.

She squealed and ran in for a hug, almost pushing me down.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank _you_!" she giggled, a huge smile plastered on her face.

I noticed all the people's gaze turning toward us. It didn't occur to me the big scene we had been making. I tried prying her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Alli….people are starting to stare…" hinting at my lack of comfort.

She finally let me out of her grasp and rolled her eyes.

"Now, don't get too excited, 'kay? This is the one and only time I'll do this." I warned.

She smiled even wider and began the list of directions she had for tutoring Drew. She told me the best methods of teaching, his likes, his dislikes – "Drew gets distracted really easily, so you'll need…"

I interrupted, "Alli, I'm tutoring, not babysitting. It can't be_ that_ hard."

I stopped at Drew's locker, like Alli told me to, and waited. He finally came down the hall, laughing with a bunch of his friends, and his step-brother Adam.

Me and Adam used to be best-friends, along with Eli. We were the outcasts, a lonely trio. I hadn't spoken with Adam much either.

Drew had stopped at his locker, and started packing his bag. I let out an 'ahem' and his head looked up.

"Oh, hi, Clare." He said, uninterested. I cleared my throat. I had forgotten about my terrible social skills.

"Are you ready?" He gave me a questionable look. I sighed.

"For the tutoring…." His face lit up, and he smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay", I said, looking down at my book. "If x=2, then y is….?"

I looked over at him, and saw him fidgeting with his phone.

"Drew!" I nudged him.

He jumped, and put his phone away.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He grabbed his book and pencil and sat it on his lap. His eyes began darting back and forth between the page, putting on an intense thinking-face.

I never really noticed how Drew _really_ looked before. I mean, I knew he was good-looking but I thought it was all too superficial. He had tan skin, perfect white teeth, and spiked-black hair. He was perfect.

But I had never noticed his baby blue eyes. I had never noticed that he had a slight wisp to his voice. I had never noticed how muscular he was, or how his skin looked airbrushed. He was_ too_ perfect.

"So, boss," he looked up and smiled. "What were you saying?"

The way he smiled at me made me nervous. I repeated the question slowly.

He nodded, opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and hesitated.

"…4?"

I giggled.

"Ooh, so close! It's 15." I mocked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I don't understand how you can get that answer."

"Here." I guided the one hand that was grasping his pencil, and showed him step by step how to solve the problem. He hadn't made a sound, and I looked up to see his eyes on me, and not the paper.

I quickly let go and said, "Do you understand now?"

"Um…yeah." He said reassuring

"Good."

This was going to be a fun 2 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang one last time as I was taking books in and out of my locker, getting ready to head home. I stood up, just in time for a pair of arms to wrap around my waist.

I was hoisted into the air and spun around a couple of times. I couldn't see the figure, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Drew!" I screamed, laughing.

He set me down, only to catch my wrists so I couldn't stumble into the lockers. I finally captured my balance, and look up at him, confused.

He just laughed, "B-, baby!"

He opened up his arms, and brought me into a hug. I was taken by surprise, but I embraced it. It was a quick hug, way too quick.

The moment had been interfered by a muffled giggle from Adam and a familiar dark figure.

Me and Drew quickly let go, ridding of each others presence.

Adam's eyes switched between us before asking,

"What's the occasion?" He smiled, giving Eli a quick glance.

I became highly uncomfortable. I tried not looking at either of them, but it was extremely difficult. Instead, I looked up at Drew, wishing he had an explanation for our previous 'moment'. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter, and two green orbs flaming a hole in the side of my head. I was burning in Hell.

"See for yourself." Drew stated, proudly. He took out a sheet of paper from his backpack and handed it to Adam.

He analyzed the paper, and patted Drew on the back.

"Dude, this is great! Have you told Alli yet?"

The color dripped out of my face, and hit the floor.

_Alli._

Drew was a guy with a _girlfriend. _

"I haven't told her yet, but I will. Clare being my tutor is the best thing that ever happened!" He playfully punched my arm.

I gave a fake smile, "Yeah. The _Best_!" I laughed uneasily, trying to hide my disappointment. I looked away, not wanting to find Drew's gaze.

Looking down at me, Drew stated, "Actually, I was gonna tell her right after I told Clare. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, man." Relief washed over me as Eli and Adam walked away, and turned the corner.

Then, his statement caught up with me.

"Wait. Isn't Alli home sick today?" Now, I was officially confused.

Alli had been sick the last couple of days, leaving me to tutor Drew more then I promised.

"Yeah, she is." He said with poise and a slight smirk. I cocked my head to the side, catching on.

"We're not going to tell Alli, are we…?"

"I have to thank you for this grade somehow, don't I?" This time he gave me full-frontal smile. I gave him a smile back, shaking my head, giggling at the situation I was in.

"Mr. Torres, how exactly _will_ you thank me, for this wonderful B-?" I laughed inwardly. To me, getting a B- is like being shot in the foot.

"Well..." He trailed off, contemplating his choices.

"When's the last time you visited a high school party?"

Wow, that was a bombshell.

"A party?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes, a party. You know, dancing, mingling, music?" His sarcasm was cute, a lot different then the sarcasm I was used to.

"Oh, yeah, a party!" I exclaimed, pretending to have an 'ah-ha!' moment. "You mean that place with sex, drugs, and booze?" I snapped back, trying to return the emotion he used in his last comment. The thought of going to a party with Drew was…a little scary. A party was the last thing I thought Drew would invite me to.

He scoffed, "Yes, that party."

"Well, I guess." He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "But. I am _not_ stripping, I am _not_ smoking, and I am certainly _not_ taking drinks from strangers."

He stared at me for a second, and burst out laughing. I suddenly became quite furious.

"What? What'd I say?"

It took him a moment to regain his composure, but he finally began speaking, "I can tell you haven't been to a lot of parties in your day."

I felt slightly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, tapping my foot.

"I was talking about 'Above The Dot'." He smiled, resting his case.

I got now. 'The Dot' was a local cafe where most teens hung-out. 'Above The Dot' was the next story up. The owner had once used it for storage, but recently turned it into a club, a smoking and drinking _free_ club.

I felt a little stupid, but didn't think anything of it.

"Oh." Is all I managed to say.

"So, _teacher_,are you ready? Or do you want to stand here all day, acting like I didn't just prove St. Clare wrong? " he asked, taunting me. The gauntlet had been thrown, and I caught it, awaiting my challenge.

"I'm ready_._" He smiled. "_Student._" I added, teasing.

We started walking out the door, and headed to his truck.

What the hell just happened? Oh god, this can't end well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what about Adam?" I questioned. "He expects you to be home."

I would do _anything_ to get out of this awkward position. The idea of going to a party with Drew frightened me. 'Above the Dot' wasn't a bad place; it was just the fact of going with Drew scared me. I already felt uncomfortable around him, and dancing is just what I need to escalate that feeling.

I had spent most of the car ride finding excuses to not go. So many thoughts raced through my mind. There were endless possibilities to how this night could end. I knew one thing, though; this night would _not_ end **well.**

"I'll tell him I went to KC's. No big deal." He said, with a shrug of the shoulders. I could tell he was…._experienced_ in this type of situation.

I scattered through my brain, searching for an explanation to head home.

"I'm…" I paused, trying to arrange the words well, before I said them. "Not in the appropriate wear for a party." I gestured toward my clothing.

He shifted his eyes off the road, and on to me, looking me over up and down. A smile lifted onto his face, while setting his eyes back on the road.

"I think that will do." He said, pleased with himself.

I _had_ to pick today to wear the outfit Alli had previously given me. I decided I should use it at least once, to show her I was grateful.

But she _had_ to be home, and leave me with Drew when I wore it.

Now, I was very_ un_-grateful.

What I had on was a short dress; a tank and skirt built in one. It was pretty revealing, but that was expected coming from Alli. I had on a cropped jacket on, though, which toned it down a bit.

"It's only 4:30, and 'Above the Dot' doesn't start until, like, 8:00." I smiled inwardly. My defense was strong at this point.

"I guess we could hang at my place for awhile. It's only a few houses down the road." He pointed toward a grey object, barely visible. My expression fell. I wasn't getting out of this one.

I hesitated, and then spoke, avoiding his invitation. "What would Alli think?"

He scoffed, "You actually planned on telling her?" I sighed. If I told him 'yes', we'd both know I was lying. This war was, again, lost by me.

"No…" I trailed off, in defeat.

He smirked, almost as if he knew what I was trying to pull-off, knowing that he'd won.

We had parked in his driveway now, assuming it was his. He opened his door and hopped out, turning to face me before shutting it.

"Are you coming?" and I just sat staring ahead, not moving. He could get me to go to his house, but I was _not_ stepping into it. "Clare…."

I cut him off, "This isn't a good idea, what about All-"

He cocked his head to the side, glaring at me intently, and huffed. I couldn't say 'no' to him. That was one of the side-effects of being St. Clare.

"Fine." I said, feeling slightly black-mailed. I opened the door, and got out shutting the door loudly behind me, hinting at my frustration. I followed him up his stone walk-way, looking up at the house.

It was breath-taking. The house was made of light and dark grey bricks, with a huge, grand door. The door was wooden with mahogany handles, and had very elegant windows, lined with gold. He searched for his keys, and un-locked the door.

He opened it, and motioned me to head in. "Ladies first." He said, smug.

I walked in nervously, and stood by the door-way, awaiting my next command.  
It was beautiful inside, too. But, you could tell two teenage boys and a single mom lived here. The room's colors, and all the furniture, were darker colored then expected.

I noticed 2 pair of shoes, lying aimlessly on the floor, and looked up at the living room.

I, first, saw the fireplace, the big flat screen, and then the two boys, reading their comic books. They sat on the huge couch, side by side.

I didn't know _he_ was going to be here.

Drew walked by me, speaking to Adam, "Hey, can you tell mom I'm going to KC's tonight?" The volume of his was voice changing as he disappeared into the dining room, and plopped his bag down.

"Sure. Where are you going this time? Going to bring Alli some 'soup'?" Adam snickered, not looking up from his book.

They seemed so absorbed in their comics; they didn't realize I was here.

"Me and Clare are heading to 'Above the Dot'." He replied, going through his wallet making sure he had everything.

As soon as he said my name, Eli's eyes flashed up, and his facial expression changed. Adam peered over at Eli, and began to speak, "Oh, well, that's…cool."

Drew walked over to their big, crescent-shaped couch and plopped down at the end. He sat very…jock-like, his legs open with one hand resting on the arm of the couch, and the other hung around the back. He, then, asked Adam, "Do you guys mind if we watch TV?" And patted the seat next to him, silently asking me to come sit down.

Great.

I couldn't wait to sit between him and Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! And I'm getting such good reviews, which I don't think I really deserve. **

**Now, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm just kind of going along, and then fixing my mistakes. So, it might take me awhile to update each chapter. **

**Also, I don't exactly know what should happen at 'Above the Dot'. Any suggestions? **

**Thanks, Julia. **

I walked across the room, and sat down. I was on a one-way ticket to Hell. I tried keeping the same distance between both of them, but it felt like they became closer and closer each second.

As much as I _loved_ watching The Godfather, I couldn't get comfortable. I mean, I didn't exactly try to, but it's not something you really 'try at'. Each minute felt like hours, and every noise boomed in my ears. If you looked closely, you could see the tension lurking about the room. It melted into the aroma, and stung my nose. The stillness of the room built a barrier, surrounding me.

It had to be broken.

"Can I have something to drink?" I asked, almost whispering. Drew reserved his eyes on the TV, and answered, "Adam, go get Clare something to drink."

Adam sighed, locking his eyes on his book. He tapped Eli's shoulder and spoke, "Eli, go get Clare a drink, will you?"

Eli sighed, "Do I have to?" he whined.

"You guys are ridiculous!" I shouted.

Nothing. Nobody moved. I smacked my four-head with my palm, and sighed. I've never seen something so bizarre in my life. Getting a soda is _so_ difficult, how dare I ask them!

Obviously, they were going to just assemble themselves there. How absurd was this?

I sat up, and began walking. As I tried to get behind the couch, Drew hand signaled me to move faster. I laughed at the irony of that.

I sauntered behind the couch, and stood up high, with my hands resting on my hips. I cleared my throat, getting ready for my statement.

"Hey guys, I'm naked." I tried speaking in my most seductive voice. Eli and Drew's heads snapped up, and rotated towards me.

I smiled, slightly annoyed. "Now that I have your attention, will one of you _please_ get me a damn soda?" I pointed toward the kitchen.

Adam turned around and started laughing at them. "Don't worry, I'll get it." he said in between breathes. As Adam left for the kitchen, Eli and Drew shot each other a glance, and spun around. They both slumped down into the couch, scarcely visible from the behind.

I couldn't help but snicker and give myself a 'job well done'.

Adam came back, handing me my soda. He gave me a high-five, and we both strolled over to our previous spots. Instead, I decided to park myself on the floor. I would hate to put a stain in the Torres's gorgeous home.

As I took a sip of soda, Drew started to speak. "Clare. Clare? Clare…." I held up my pointer finger, trying to tell him 'in a moment' as I finished my drink.

I sat like that for a few more seconds until an object thumped me on the head, _hard_. It caused me to emit my drink, splattering Pepsi all over the floor.

My head throbbed.

I twister around, anger in my eyes, and yelled, "The hell!…."

He interrupted, "Now that I have your attention, what are you doing on the floor?" He smiled a devious smile. I glowered at him, stood up, straightened my dress out, and _tried_ to sit on the divan.

Drew had thrust his leg forward, just below my knees.

I had fallen, practically leaped, into Drew's plan.

I let out a small scream, and, what felt like slow motion, plummeted on to something hard.

Before peering up, I searched, using my hands, to find my location. I felt the ground below me jump, and knew where I was.

I slowly looked up at Eli from his lap. He started lowering his book, and I could see him staring at me like I was some lunatic. His eyebrows were raised, disbelief plastered on his face.

I made a small, faint laugh. I began trying to balance myself, employing his legs.

I plopped down in the spot between Drew and Eli. I stole a glance at Eli, and saw him and Adam gaping at me, indescribable expressions resting on their face. I made a dim grin, and proceeded to turn toward Drew, his goofy smirk beaming at me.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oops." Then he added, "Clare, you should really try to contain yourself. You could get arrested for doing that in public."

I didn't respond. My anger was rising, my temper escalating. I started breathing deeply to calm myself. I could hear a giggle escape from Adam's lips behind me. I twisted toward the front of the room, crossing my arms.

Then, they all started joining in on the fun.

"Eli, you might wanna get a restraining order or she might assault you again." Adam teased.

"Adam, she just wants to get in his pants as much as the next girl." Drew inserted.

I could feel the heat boiling under my skin. I felt like an intellectual living with cavemen. What made it worse; I don't think Eli said anything. He just sat there, silently. How did I even get in this postion?

I looked over at the clock. 7:30. We had 30 minutes to get our tickets and head into the club.

"Uh, Drew, shouldn't we be heading out?" I smiled at him, fake as can be.

"Oh, yeah, don't wanna be late." He said. Thank god, I would do anything to get out of this Hell hole.

We both got up, and headed toward the door, and stepped out into the crisp air.

I can't believe I thought _that_ was embarrassing. I wasn't even prepared for what was going to happen next.

**A/N: Okay, again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's probably the worst one yet, but eh, whatever. **

**If you've got ideas for the party, please tell me, thanks. **

**And sorry again about this really crappy chapter. I didn't know what to write about. **

**...oh! And I'm still trying to keep you guys guessing if it's ClarexDrew or ClarexEli. Can you tell? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got some good requests on how to make this night go. **

**But I'm still not sure how to make this work. Oh, well…if this sucks major eggs, it's your entire fault. **

**Haha, I'm just kidding. Enjoy (:**

We headed toward his truck, and both got in.

I was still contemplating my decision on going to this party with Drew. I had become attracted to him. And I dreaded every single minute of it.

I peered over at him. His eyes were locked on the road, one hand resting on the steering wheel, the other lying directionless. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander onto Alli. I understood why she liked him, what she saw in him. I promised myself nothing would happen, but honestly, I couldn't keep my word anymore.

We pulled up into a parking spot, and halted to a stop. You could hear the music oozing out of the walls of the near building.

"Well, Clare. You ready?" He turned and faced me. I could see his smile shining in the dim light.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I retorted, giving his same facial expression.

I was completely nervous inside. So many things could go wrong this night.

I gazed over at Drew, trying to read his expression. He waved to a couple of guys, from school I guessed, and smiled. When they looked the opposite way, he frowned and placed his hand in the small of my back, pushing me faster and further into the crowd. I became a little confused, and started giggling.

He looked down at me and raised his eye brows,  
"What?" He asked me, bewildered.

"What to you mean 'what?' It looked like you knew those guys." I quickly pointed in there direction, and looked up at him.

He was staring ahead, deciding if he should answer the indirect question, or leave the conversation at that.

He heaved a sigh, and launched his words, "Yes" he looked down at me, smirked, then added, "Unfortunately."

I didn't reply. We had stopped on the stairs, waiting for entrance into 'Above the Dot.' I rested my elbows on the railing, and set my head on my hands. I looked at the _wonderful_ view of teenagers buzzing around the parking-lot.

My mind wandered, my imagination running wild. I subconsciously walked up the stairs as the waiting-line budged forward. I thought about my parents, they're fighting had recently stopped. I thought about Alli, and what would happen if she ever found out. But for most of the time, I thought of Eli. I wished I could see him more often. I wondered if I would ever be able to sit on a couch with him everyday, and talk for hours. I wondered if he approved my decision, coming to this party. But it didn't matter, probably not to him.

We soon arrived at the counter, and I patted my pockets searching for money to buy my ticket. Just my luck. I took a double take, I kicked myself internally.

I always had money, why did I pick today to not bring some? Why did I pick today to wear this slutty dress? Why did Adam _have _to have Eli over today? Why did Drew decide to be semi-smart today and get a B-? Why _today_?

I slowly met my eyes with Drew. I raised my shoulders, and gave him a fake smile. He understood my silent 'sorry' and began digging in his wallet.

I stepped closer to him, trying to get a better look at what he was doing. As I got a perfect look at his actions, my guilt turned into confusion. He didn't need to pay for me, he shouldn't have to. He slapped the money in his hand on the table, and turned toward me. Our faces were inches, _centimeters_ apart. His gaze penetrated me.

"I've got it." He said, and smiled his…Drew smile. As he spoke, I could feel his hot breath cloud my judgment. He hadn't moved away yet, longing the distance. In fact, it felt like we became closer. I noticed how he appeared up close. You could see every dark and light blue line in his iris. You could see every eyelash on his lid. You could see _every_ flawless feature he possessed.

Only a few seconds, which felt like hours, passed before we heard a person behind clear their throat. I could feel my cheeks flaming, burning themselves raw.

"Are you ready to get down and dirty?" He questioned me, hoping he was just being sarcastic. I could only help but nod.

Drew took my hand and led me into the crowd full of dancers. The music was loud, and the place was filled with humidity. To a reader, and not a witness, it probably sounds a tad bit revolting.

As Drew pushed through the people, I could see the lights glinting off his eyes, and the tips of his dark hair almost looked silver. He really was beautiful.

He escorted me onto a settee, and we both sat down. I tried to avoid his gaze, but that was difficult. I finally decided to look up at him, and he was staring at me. For how long that had been going on, I had no idea.

I tried breaking the awkwardness with my famous excuse, "I'm a little thirsty, are you?"

"A little bit." He shrugged, and stopped gaping at me. He relaxed back into the sofa, and put his feet up on the nearby coffee table. I could tell what he wanted me to do, but I played dumb.

"Want me to get you something? I'm going to head up right now." Smooth, Clare. Get the lazy boy a drink.

"Sure!" as I started getting up he included, "Pepsi, please." I sighed, and nodded.

I walked over the drink and food counter and got the drinks requested.

I handed Drew his drink and sat back down, a little further away than last time.

I took a sip of my drink and set it on the table. Drew scooted closer to me, and I inched the same way. I was stuck between the arm of the couch, and Drew. A boulder and a zombie. I knew this was wrong, it was all wrong. But it felt so….right.

He turned to face me, and I swallowed, preparing myself for his next motion….

**A/N: Mmmk, guys! I'm going to leave it at that. Cliff hangers always piss me off when I'm reading. But it's fun when you're writing!**

**Review! **

**And I was thinking of putting a game of I Never or Truth-or-Dare in the next or next to the next chapter. Yay or nay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So…I'll make this short and sweet. I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual. I have another story I'm working on, so I alternate writing.**

**Mmmk, well, have fun reading, I guess.**

He moved closer, closer, and closer.

My head was booming with thoughts. I couldn't let this happen, I didn't want it to. But I was limp; paralyzed. Alli told me Drew gets distracted really easily. No kidding.

My heart was pounding in my chest, demanding to be let for some fresh air. I could hear it screaming, me being its personal kidnapper.

My senses became sensitive to my surroundings. I could hear every word that slipped out of peoples mouths. My sanity was slowly falling onto the floor around me. I was suffocating in my own mind.

"We should, uh, probably go." I exhaled. He cocked his head to the side, and smirked.

"I paid for this, remember?" I nodded, and he laughed. "Then we stay."

He started inching back away, and relief flooded my blood stream. I wished Adam were hear to mock me, "Wow, way to ruin a moment Clare."

He sat back in his original seat, and took a sip of his drink.

He looked back over to me, and spoke, "Do you wanna dance?"

I pretended to think about my answer, and swished my mouth the side.

"C'mon! It's a must." He added.

I sighed, "If I _have_ to." With that, he stood up and held out his hand. I took his propose, not sure what to make of it. He dragged me to the dance floor, and started laughing at me.

"What?" I was beginning to get annoyed with this boy.

"You need to loosen up a little. Let go." He sounded out 'go' and tried showing me some moves.

"Like this?" I asked him, trying to wiggle around smoothly.

He gaped at me, with wide eyes. He swallowed, while looking me up and down.

"Um, yeah." His voice cracked at the end, and I began giggling.

We both turned and faced the DJ, and started dancing to song blasting out of the speakers.

;;

Soon enough the room thinned out, only leaving about 15 more people left in the small space.

We found ourselves back on the couch, face red and sweating palms.

We had been silent, but it a comfortable silence.

Drew was the one to fill the air, "My mom really _hates_ Alli. You know that?"

I laughed slightly at his statement, but kept talking, "I've heard about it once or twice."  
"She thinks Alli is some common whore. I try to tell her otherwise, but she doesn't listen."

"Drew." I sighed. "Where is this going?"

He ignored my question, and proceeded to put on an intense thinking-face before speaking, "This one time, she came home early to me and Alli" he hesitated before continuing, "on the _couch._" He started snickering a little, almost like muffled hysterias.

"Your point?" I questioned him.

"Well, it seems like my mom never approves of my choices. And it really pisses me off." He said, looking at me, half-infuriated.

I let my eyebrows furrow, thinking about what he just said.

"Well, she's your mom. It's her job to worry about you." I tried reasoning.

He thought for a split second, "I know but…" He noticed my facial expression, and heaved a sigh. "Enough about me, what about you?"

I stiffened, and a blank look spread across my face.

"Well, I don't know about _that…."_ I tried not meeting his ocean eyes.

"Please, Clare." I shot him a glance, and saw the puppy-dog face he was now wearing.

I giggled nervously, "Fine. Would you rather hear about my home-life or my love-life?"

"Your love-life sounds exciting enough."

I shut my eyes, and sighed. "Okay, well, it all started plummeting last year, when I began dating K.C. and –"

"Whoa, whoa, K.C? You mean, like, football K.C? Clare Edwards has a thing for jocks. Now I've officially seen it all." He interrupted. I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"He was different then!" I smacked him lightly, and continued, "Well, I thought we were perfect, until he decided to cheat on me with Jenna."

He scoffed, "Wow, bummer."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. I thought I shouldn't think anything of it, though.

"But that was last year. This year, I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved in anything."  
I stopped, and he nodded, commanding me to go-on.

"So, me and Eli were eventually assigned English partners. We skipped class the next day, and I was sure he liked me. Later, we were assigned Romeo and Juliet for a film project." I paused, catching my breath. Drew just sat there, watching me intently.

"Long story short, we kissed, and then came the rejection." I looked up at him, waiting for a response.

He looked down at the floor, and thought.

And thought, and thought, and thought.

"Well?" I wish I could center his mind, and crawl into his thoughts. "Say something." I told him. My self-confidence was lowering each and every second.

"Believe it or not, my love-life is less complicated then yours." He spoke.

I laughed nervously, but with relief. I actually felt like I could trust Drew, like I could with Alli.

"I just feel so stupid, ya' know? I don't know why I thought he liked me."

Then, his whole body turned toward, confused. He looked almost….angry.

"Clare, you're not stupid. If anyone's stupid, it's me."

"Drew, stop it. You're just being ridiculous." I gave him a faint smile, and he returned it.

"Oh, and, uh, Clare?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I tried looking calm, but on the inside I wished he could hurry up and tell me.

"I'm pretty sure Eli, likes you too." He spoke his words so casually, not noticing me having a mini heart attack.

"Excuse me?" My voice raised about five octaves.

"Yeah, Adam complains about it all the time."

;;

**A/N: Thanks for reading again, guys. **

**Please review!**

**Oh, and I'm watching the Degrassi marathon right now, are you? Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Howdy folks! I haven't updated in a while, and I think I should. **

**Do you? **

**Duh! Of course you do!**

"What do you mean 'Adam complains'?" I asked, harsher then it was meant to be.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? He asked, almost as if he was offended.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tried to calm myself. I placed my hand back on the couch and proceeded to talk, "Drew" I sighed his name, "What does Adam complain _about_?

He laid back into the sofa, and picked his feet up onto the coffee table. I could tell this was going to be an interesting explanation.

"Well, he complains about Eli and how Eli thought he messed things up with you." He took a swig of his soda.

"Oh." Is all I managed to utter out. It was so much to take it in, so much to handle. I could feel myself warming up to the idea, inching closer and closer.

I suddenly felt anger. I promised myself I wouldn't get caught up again. Why the hell would he lie to me like that?

I felt a devious smirk approach me.

"Eli was damn right. He _did_ mess things up with me." The words tasted sweet on my tongue, but strengthened my hunger for more.

Drew held up his drink, and spoke, "A toast, for me and my bad-ass Clare."  
I giggled slightly, and pushed my cup against his. I contemplated for a moment if I should press my next question, "Drew, how does revenge sound at the moment?" I asked, watching him intently for an answer.

A smile crept onto his face, "Like music to my ears."

I grinned at his sarcastic comment, and proposed the next question.

"What do you have in mind?" This time, a full out goofy grin was plastered onto his face.

"Well, I _think_ I've got an idea." His gaze meant mine, challenging me to move forward.

"Shoot." I commanded, and spit out a muffled laugh. He began discussing battle strategies, and I listened. Drew didn't know it, but he was pleasing every bone in my body.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that Drew said I was _his_ bad-ass Clare.

We still had a half-an-hour left before we would head of towards Drew's household.

"What do you look for in a girl?" I asked him, his face lit up as my words spilled out of my mouth.

"Well, they must be smart, um…" He paused, thinking, "Not blonde, _definitely_ not blonde."

"I see." I looked over at him, patiently. He didn't move.

I sighed, "Your turn." I hinted, well stated.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, coming back into reality. "What do _you_ look for in a guy?"

I could tell that creativity wasn't one of Drew's major's.

"Well, dark-ish hair." I explained using my hands, "Light…ish eyes." I halted, trying to think of a personality trait. It took the idea seconds to pop into my head, and right back out of my mouth. "And they have to be unique, in _some_ sort of way."

He didn't say anything, so I began talking again, "Have _you_ ever been rejected?" I asked, hoping he would lie, for my sake.

"Believe it or not, yes." He seemed searching for a response.

"Really? No, you're lying!" I said, pretending to be astonished and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah." He sighed dramatically. "It was _awful_, it broke my poor little 3rd-grade heart." He held his hand to his chest, feigning he was hurt.

This time I smacked him, harder. "You were lying!" I exclaimed. I started laughing, as he rubbed his shoulder.

He let a 'ha', "What can I say? I'm a ladies man." He smiled, proudly.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up, straightening up my dress.

He opened his mouth, offended and surprised. "What was that?" He asked, referring to my eye movement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I spoke innocently, filled with sarcasm. He stood up along with me, and began 'getting up in my face', trying to pick a fight.

"You got something to say, Edwards?" He asked, stepping closer to me. I never noticed how much bigger Drew was to me. He was towering over me, but fear was completely out of the question.

"No, no, I'm good. Thanks." It told him. My smirk shifted into a smile, "Drew, we should get going." I told him, turning away towards the door.

A hand grasped my wrist, and spun me back around. Drew had me tightly held, a thin space between our bodies. I was staring straight ahead, about his chin level. Now, fear was a part of the question.

I was afraid to look up Drew, into his blue eyes.

I slowly looked up, my pounding in my chest, demanding to be let out. He was looking at me intently. His eyes spoke much more then words ever could.

I didn't let him take over me this time. I stood my ground.

"Drew, I'm serious, we should go." I said no emotion whatsoever.

He sighed, and let go of my wrist.

I became relieved, _happy_ that was over.

But a small part of me, had just begun.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short. Mmmk, review? **

**Cool!**


End file.
